The other Mercer
by amandalynn88
Summary: They were the only ones to see past her scars. Only one problem she fell in love.


Sara Alice Bell was six when she and her parents were in a car crash. The crash killed her parents and left massive scares all over her body from being thrown from the car. She bounced around foster care system since no one wanted to adopt a severely scared child. But when Evelyn Mercer saw a sixteen-year-old girl wearing a long-sleeved turtle neck and gloves she went and took a closer look. Sitting down she saw the long scare on the right side of her face and under her left eye.

"hello sweetheart what your name?" the girl looked up showing her slight milky left eye expecting the woman to run away but she stayed.

"why aren't you running away? Everybody runs away no one wants me." That broke the woman's heart and she knew what had to be done. She signaled the social worker over and waited.

"is this the girl you told me about?" the worker tried not to look at the girl and nodded. "shame on you look at her." The woman needs but still stared. "get me the paper work ill take her home with me. Go on shoo."

"why?" the girl was worried the only one that would take her usually hid her from other people.

"oh, don't you worry you will be safe with me and my boys. Now don't you tell them this but if you have any trouble from other kids you just tell Bobby he will sort it out." For some reason she felt safe and nodded.

When they pulled up there were a group of teenagers in the street playing so she ducked down so they wouldn't see her, but she was to late one did. He looked older and like he was the meanest guy around. "oh, don't you worry about him that's just Bobby." She looked at the woman lost for words as they both got out of the car.

All the kids saw her and a few pointed and laughed one threw a snow ball at her when Evelyn had turned towards the house. When the snow ball hit her, she fell and started to cry. When she felt two sets of hand on her she flinched.

"its ok jack and I got you I'm Jeremiah." The two boys helped her up turning her around only to see Bobby and another boy yelling and threatening the ones that threw the ball.

"that's Angel over there yelling and that Bobby, he's the one that just hit the gut who threw the snowball." Jack was smiling at her not even noticing her scares.

"listen up anyone so much as make fun of her then you will have to deal with us. Got it." All the kids ran of as the four stayed with her. "you ok sweetheart?"

"oh, my what just happen?"

"nothing ma we took care of it."

"good, now all of you inside so you can meet Sara." Everyone went inside to the living room and sat down. Sara just stood not knowing were to go and yet still scared of them even though they were nice to her so far.

"now boys this is Sara and she will be staying with us for now. Bobby you will be sleeping in Jacks room." He nodded and smiled at jack who looked worried. "now you boys take good care of her she has not been treated fair even by adults who should have known better." The boys smiled as Bobby spoke.

"you put them in their place ma?"

"of course, who do you think taught you?" all the boys smiled and even Sara. "now Sara why don't you stay here with the boys as I get supper started."

"I don't understand? I have already eaten today."

"oh, when was that?"

"this morning." Evelyn shook her head and looked to the boys who nodded in understanding and left her with them.

"we eat three times a day here. So, don't you worry your pretty little head about anything." Jack was just trying to be nice, but Bobby popped him in the back of the head when she looked down.

"I'm not pretty anymore, you don't have to lie." Bobby and Angel both stood and walked to her looking her in the eyes.

"if any one says you're not just tell us, and we will put them in the hospital."

"or in the river." Angel had a big grin on his face.

"I think your eye is cool" jack was looking like a kid in a candy store "and I always wanted a sister"

She was confused "I am not going to be lock up to where people can't see me?"

All the brother shook their heads as Evelyn poked her head out. "supper will be in an hour why don't you boys show her around."

"yes ma." Jerry went and got a better coat for her since hers was small. "here this will keep you warm."

"thanks" bobby was on her right while Angel was on her left with jack and jerry behind them. All the kids who saw her snickered until one of the boys shot them a look. She when to cover her face with the hood of the jacket but Bobby stopped her.

"don't hide otherwise they won't know you with us."

"if they see you with us, they will know to leave you alone."

"we have your back Sara"

"like I said I always wanted a sister"

"you're a Mercer now and you got four brothers looking after you."

For the first time in a long time she held her head up high and walked with pride. She had a family agine.

A few years had pasted as Sara started to fall in love with Bobby. He was the only one that saw past her scares well except for their brothers. She never told him but by the way he would look at her sometimes she knew that he had always know. But one night he just left.

Heart broken she finally did what he had told her to do ever since she had graduated high school. She went to collage.

When Sara turned twenty-one her parents' lawyer had contacted her to tell her she could now have access to her family's money. Since she was six when they died, she had no clue they were one of Detroit's Riches families. After Evelyn and Sara meet with the lawyer, she knew what she was going to do. She sold everything and bought a small building in Evelyn's neighborhood and started a free clinic.

It took a while but in time she was removing bullets and stitching but cuts from everyone in the area. The city had tried to shut her down, but she had all the license in order to run a small hospital and was even registered with the state. They count touch her, so they left her alone. It was a safe place were kids could come during the day but at night was when she would see the worst of the city.

She had just closed the clinic and was on her way to meet Evelyn at the corner store to pick out a turkey when cop cars sped past her. Thinking nothing of it until she saw were, they were at. She froze then ran out when they wheeled Evelyn's body out.

"no!" someone had grabbed her and pulled her away.

"stop Sara she's gone." Detective green a childhood friend was holding her back. "there's nothing you can do."

She turned cold and pulled out her phone. "bullshit"

"Hello" he was asleep were ever he was, and she didn't know what to say. "who's there?"

"its time to come home Bobby."

"Sara?" she knew he could here her sobs and knew something was very wrong.

"I'm on my way" hanging up she turned back to the ambulance and made a vow to find the men who did this and help Bobby kill them.


End file.
